maafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
November 27, 2013 Patch Notes
'Сезон 2 Глава 3 : Кризис Руководства' Новый Босс : Грешница *Desiring to have an heir, the Red Skull indoctrinated and trained his daughter mercilessly, hammering her into the shape he wished. He got what he wanted: Sinthia Schmidt is just as brutal and immoral as her father. Новые Героические Битвы, Усиленные Изотопы и Оружие Оригинальный Костюм Сорвиголовы *Можно получить Оригинальный костюм Сорвиголовы за мастерство Главы 3 Сезона 2. Новая пассивная способность костюма: **Мастер Убийца ***20% шанс предварительно атаковать атаки ближнего боя ***Уклоняется от атак,контратакованых этой способностью 'Изменения Персонажей' *Вдобавок ко всем изменениям, урон от атак героев ниже был изменен. Сорвиголова *'Слепое Зрение'(Пассивная Способность) **Теперь делает все атаки Сорвиголовы Меткими Ударами *'Человек без Страха '(Пассивная Способность) **Новая пассивная способность дает иммунитет к таким эффектам страха, как Intimidated, Cower и Broken Will *'Дубинка'(Уровень 1) **Теперь накладывает Внутреннее Кровотечение и Уязвимые Точки **Больше не накладывает Подготовку к Комбо *'Радарная Чувствительность '(Уровень 2) **Больше не контратакует, когда наложена Радарная Чувствительность **Радарная чувствительность делает все атаки Скрытыми *'Удар Ногой '(Уровень 6) **Теперь накладывает эффекты Неуклюжий и Хромающий **Больше не накладывает эффект Ослаблен *'Манрикигусари' (Уровень 9) **Теперь имеет Смертельные Криты и Маэстро Уязвимостей **Больше не накладывает эффект Беззащитный Хэнк Пим *'Умнейший человек комнаты' (Пассивная Способность) **Срабатывает с Первого раунда **Гарантирует, что атака попадет **Другие Гении тоже вступают в дисскусию *'Возрастающая Боль' (Уровень 1) **Накладывает эффекты Истощен и Загнан в Угол **Больше не накладывает Головокружение *'Удар Голиафа' (Уровень 2) **Накладывает эффекты Потрясен и Неуклюжий **Больше не имеет Использование Истощения *'Армия Муравьев' (Уровень 6) **Накладывает эффекты Потеря Равновесия и Нейтрализирован **Больше не является Призывающей атакой *'Раздавливание Жуков' (Уровень 9) **Теперь имеет использование Истощения ***Наносит дополнительный урон целям с эффектами Загнан в Угол, Истощен, Обессилен, Нейтрализирован, Потеря Равновесия, Потрясен, Запыхавшийся Оса *'Ждёт Удобного Случая' (Пассивная Способность) **Имеет шанс контратаковать соперника с эффектами Загнан в Угол, Истощен, Обессилен, Нейтрализирован, Потеря Равновесия, Потрясен, Запыхавшийся **Эта атака имеет Использование Истощения *'Биоэнергетический Взрыв' (Уровень 1) **Больше не Био-атака **Накладывает Биоотравление и Обессилен **Больше не накладывает Ослаблен *'Разрушительный Выстрел' (Уровень 2) **Накладывает Снятие Баффов и Отвлечение **Больше не накладывает Потрясен *'Skirmish Scramble' (Уровень 6) **Накладывает Потрясен *'Удар Кулаком' (Уровень 9) **Теперь накладывает эффекты Запыхавшийся и Загнан в Угол **Теперь имеет Использование Истощения 'Исправление ошибок и изменения Баланса' Черная Вдова *Укус Вдовы накладывает Недееспособность Черная Пантера *Vibranium Claws and Vibranium Daggers now have Ethereal Strike **Ignores Avoidance and Incorporeal effects *Vibranium Daggers now has a 1 round cooldown Кейбл *Меняет режимы при помощи Отдыха (Recharge) Констриктор *Сигнал Бедствия имеет шанс призвать любого локбоксового героя Даймон Хэллстром *Трезубец из Нейтераниума теперь корректно работает Доктор Стрейндж *Современный костюм корректно накладывает Проклятия на способности Туманы Вальторра Доктор Вуду *Посох Легба теперь правильно контактирует с Щитами и Эффектами Уклонения Гамбит *Рулетка Бо теперь корректно дает 2-4 штук Кинетического Заряда Хавок *Поразительная Координация может дать максимум 1 дополнительный ход за раунд Хеймдалль *Бдительность теперь работает корректно *Дополнительные атаки с Хеймдаллем в команде работают корректно Человек-Факел *Blazing Speed также дает шанс увернуться от атак ближнего боя Китти Прайд *Бесплотен на костюме Призрачная Кошка теперь корректно снимается эффектами снятия баффов Магика *Now correctly removes Stepping Razor after use *Will not trigger other Avoidance effects while Stepping Razor is active Ms. Marvel *Hidden Potential now also grants Stored Energy when Ms. Marvel is struck by energy attacks. *Stored Energy increases the damage of her attacks by 20%. Stacks 3 times. Nightcrawler *Swashbuckler Nightcrawler now correctly applies Bleeding on Shadow Dance Omega Sentinel *Class change moves are now a multi-action Punisher *Class change moves are now a multi-action Sabretooth *Berserker is now a Quick Action with a 4 round cooldown Satana *Soul Kiss now provides extra healing if the target dies Spider-Man *Moves that exploit Webbed now properly indicate that they deal extra damage *Webbed Slingshot’s tooltip now displays correctly *Webbed now reduces Attack and Defense by 20% (up from 15%) Thane *Amber Field now has a 2 round cooldown *Black Hand no longer has a 100% hit chance *Black Hand is now Stealthy and not Subtle *Life and Death no longer has a 100% hit chance Thor *Corrected a bug causing Summon Thunder and Hammer Toss to deal above-normal damage *Reduced the damage bonus granted from Might of Mjolnir slightly 'Gear & Combat Changes' Gear Prototype Cube *Atom Smasher now correctly has 100% hit chance (Catastrophic) Warbringer Axe *Warbringer Axe no longer gives an extra stack of War Frenzy at the start of combat *Fixed a bug where War Frenzy was not being removed after attacking Vigilante Toolkit *The Retractable Claw counter-attack now does correct damage and animations Combat Changes *Incapacitation now has a 50% chance to spawn Stun (up from 35%) *Biofeedback now has a 20% chance to spawn Stun (up from 15%) *Bleeding will no longer replace Internal Bleeding if the total Internal Bleeding count is 3 'Bug Fixes' *Staff of Legba’s heal tag has been replaced with the buff tag. *Black Widow’s real name was incorrect and has been fixed in her bio. *Fixed an issue with Heimdall recharging too often in PvP when he doesn’t have access to his Level 9 ability. *Caducite plays its visual effects on the target instead of the character using it *The Numbing Needle can no longer apply Stun to Phased targets *Добавлена музыка для локаций Сезона 1 *Broken Will will now correctly be considered a fear effect *Kitty Pryde’s Shadowcat Costume now uses the correct Phased status External Links *Original patch note on Playdom forum.